BROKEN
by pyro1229
Summary: Piper blames herself when Phoebe turns evil.


disclaimer: Charmed is a property of the WB.  
  
note: another A/U angsty fic about Piper.  
  
BROKEN  
  
Bottles and cans of alcohol lay on the counter of P3. The club was silent as the  
  
only noise heard was that of her sobbing and swirling of the liquid in the now half-empty  
  
bottle. 'Prue, why did you have to die? Why didn't I die? If I did die, then Phoebe  
  
wouldn't have to go through this. All the evidence was so clear! Cole was the Source.  
  
Why did I ignore it? It should have been me Prue, it should have been me. I'm such a  
  
failure. Prue, if only you were alive. None of this would have happened. You  
  
would have known what to do. Phoebe, I'm so sorry. Please, come back. Please. I  
  
promised Prue that I'd protect you.'  
  
The crash of the empty glass bottle startled Phoebe as she walked into P3. Her  
  
eyes scanned the club as she spotted the lone figure of her sister, as Piper fell out of the  
  
chair onto the broken pieces of glass. Piper didn't really feel anything as the pieces of  
  
broken glass stabbed into her right side. Broken. Now that word really suited her. She  
  
was broken. Betrayed. Hurt. Angry. Depressed. Frustrated. Confused. Broken. She  
  
watched the crimson puddle grow with fascination. Now there was a feeling which  
  
suited her broken mood. Pain. She picked up a broken piece of glass and drove it into  
  
her wrist. She started to pull upwards as a strong hand gripped her firmly, and held her  
  
tightly to prevent herself from feeling the pain that she so desperately needed.  
  
It wasn't hard for Phoebe to hold her struggling sister because Piper was too  
  
drunk to move coordinately. She tried to remove the broken piece of glass from her  
  
drunk sister's hand but Piper just held on tighter. The sharp edges of the broken glass cut  
  
into her hand as blood started trickling down her arm. Phoebe applied pressure onto  
  
Piper's wounds but felt her try to push away.  
  
"Piper, honey, please, stop struggling, and let me help you."  
  
Piper squirmed out of her sister's grasp and crawled away from Phoebe, but  
  
failed. She started coughing though. Coughing up blood as she gradually began to  
  
convulse uncontrollably on the floor.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe cried in alarm as she rushed over to Piper and rolled her onto her  
  
uninjured side as she dialed 911. 'I never thought that two minutes could pass by so  
  
slowly'. It seemed like hours as she heard the sirens and saw the flashing red lights of  
  
the ambulance. Piper was still coughing and convulsing as the paramedics approached  
  
and put an oxygen mask on her while inserting IV tubes and loading her onto a stretcher.  
  
Phoebe's mind was a mess as she sat in the ambulance beside her sister. She stared off  
  
into space as Paige came running into the waiting room at the hospital.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Alcohol poisoning, blood loss," came Phoebe's voice as she muttered the  
  
response.  
  
Paige kept her mouth shut and sat down. Her skills as a social worker told her by  
  
Phoebe's closed posture that she didn't want to talk. 'I should try to get her to talk  
  
later.' she thought. Her mind was racing. She had seen how hurt and devastated Piper  
  
looked today as she drove off to P3. 'I should have followed' Paige thought miserably.  
  
'I should have known that this blow might break her. Cause her to snap.' Her thought  
  
was interrupted as a doctor came out.  
  
"Halliwells?"  
  
"Yes. How's my sister?" Phoebe blurted out.  
  
"Your sister suffers from severe alcohol poisoning as well as extreme blood loss  
  
due to very damaging lacerations. It is very possible that she may lose the use of her left  
  
hand due to the severeness of the injury. She will need time and your support to help her  
  
recover." the doctor said.  
  
"Can we go see her?" Paige asked.  
  
"Certainly. She is in ICU 24.  
  
"Thanks doctor."  
  
***  
  
The ICU room was dry and cold. Piper's small pale form could hardly be seen as  
  
the oxygen tube and many different wires ran down her body. Her left wrist was heavily  
  
bandaged, with an IV tube at the elbow joint. Her right hand was also bandaged as more  
  
tubes ran out. The room was dead silent as the only noise heard was the soft beeping of  
  
the heart monitor and the hissing of the ventilator.  
  
Phoebe walked over and held Piper's bandaged hand. 'I'm so sorry Piper. I'm so  
  
sorry.' 


End file.
